Hiding in the Trees
by gohaangten12
Summary: Phillip 'Pip' Pirrup lives with his small family in 17th century Salem. What happens when the 15 year old encounters a boy living in the woods? Damien Thorne is as he says; the Son of the Devil. Despite this they fall in love. What happens when the villagers find out who Damien really is? It all goes into a downward spiral. Rated M for future lemons. DIP! The Crucible AU.
1. Imaginative Dreamer

_A/N: This took a while even though it's so short. Btw, I'm working my K2, no worries. And also, I'll get back to working on In Deep waters! Btw, Merry Christmas and Happy new year everyone!_

Hiding in the Trees

Chapter 1- Imaginative Dreamer

Upon the town of Salem, Massachusetts there was a young blonde working in a field collecting corn. Young Pip glanced to the the woods that outlined the fields that his father owned, when he noticed a face. A boy about his age, black hair, and mahogany colored eyes. He wore black long sleeve covered by a brown cloth vest and black britches with black boots. He rest up against a tree just glancing back at Pip. Pip's older brother, Jeremiah, came toward him calling, "Phillip, father needs you in his presents." Pip glanced to his older brother, then back out the trees. "What draw your eyes, Pip?"

"There was a boy over yonder the trees." Pip said.

He glances over, "There's no…one there brother. You must have imagined it."

'_But he looked right at me._' Pip thought. Pip shook his head, handing his brother the small barrel of corn he was carrying and headed inside his home.

These were strange times, it seems that the Devil had entered Salem and everyone was very afraid. Pip was a good Puritan; he said pray everyday and went to church everyday. He and his family lived in a small wooden home that his father and grandfather built. His family consisted of his mother, father, older brother Jeremiah; he would turn eighteen in a month, him, and his little sister Grace; she was now four. Pip was fifteen almost sixteen in two months. His brother had his father's brown hair and brown eyes. Pip and his sister were both blonde, like their mother; the only difference was the eyes. Pip's being blue and his sister's being brown. She was literally the spitting image of her mother despite the eyes. She was a little cutie and she knew how to use it. She was at that age in which she would tell on anyone if she saw something like a little tattle-tale.

Pip went inside to find his father running around the room in a urgency in what seemed to be cleaning up. Pip was quite confused.

"Father, what's going on?" Pip asked, slowly.

"Reverend Maxi is to dine with us tonight." His father explained.

"Is that so?" Pip asked.

"Yes, now son, please dress in your most formal attire," Pip's father said.

He bowed his head in a nod, "Aye, sir."

"Oh, and Son," He offered a look.

"Aye," Pip asked.

"Ready your sister as well. She is about." His father said.

"Aye...sir," Pip hesitated before ascending the staircase.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The Pirrup's were gathered in the dining room setting the table and waiting for the Revered to arrive. It was a quarter to six when they heard a knock on the door.

"Children," Their mother called. "Look presentable, please." They stood in front of the dining table with their hands folded in front of themselves. Grace just copied her older brothers'. She always like to do things just like them, to dress like them, to be like them. She looked up to her just adored them as a younger sibling would.

Their father opened the do to a man who was around the age of late 30's early 40's. He had long brownish-grey hair and wise brown eyes. The two boy's bowed their heads in greetings, followed by their sister after.

"Welcome to our home Reverend Maxi, sir." Mr. Pirrup said.

"And what a lovely home it is." Maxi said, stepping in. "This must be your wife and children." He said, glancing over them.

"Aye, this is my wife, Georgia," Mr. Pirrup said, gesturing to her. "And my children, Jeremiah, Phillip, and young Grace." He said.

Grace smiled, "I'm four now." She said, grinning ear to ear. She loved meeting new people. Even though she saw the minister everyday for church, she'd never spoken face to face. Once everyone was introduced they all sat. Pip led pray. The minister was quite impressed to say the least.

There was a point at which the table was silent. Maxi cleared his throat, catching everyone at the tables attention. He set down his napkin and look to Pip's father with a smile. "Mr. Pirrup, I came her with a purpose,not just a free meal. Everyone here is a good Christian and it is clear you all have faith in our religion." Maxi took a sip of the water then continued, "I am stepping down as minister and in my place I would like you, Mr. Pirrup." His face lit up.

"Farther, I...that's delightful! I would love to take on after you." Mr. Pirrup smiled, eternally greatful. "I will fufill this duty as if destiny!" He said.

"Wonderful." The minister smiled. "Tomorrow I will summon thy unto noon." Maxi stood, wipped his face with the napkin and nodded his head, "Thank you for a wonderful meal; good evening then, Pirrup's." With that Maxi left, the Pirrup hosehold was more than full of excitement.

x~x~x~x~

Later that night Pip lay in for bed. He had his own room; although used to be one large room until his father built the walls between he, his brother and their sister. He laid down and immediately fell to sleep. About two hours into this wonderous sleep, his eyes opened. _'Am I still dreaming?' _Pip wondered. It felt very much like a dream; he felt airy and light, like nothing could hurt him. His eyes were blurry, but adjusted to the darkness. Just as on cue, a dark, slender figure loomed over Pip on the bed. He didn't feel scared or threated by the figure, but oddly...comfortable.

Suddenly facial features began to appear as the figure grew closer to Pip's sleepy face. He could see red circles glow and burn into his skin. It felt good, actually; like a hot bath. Hair formed and could be seen as it drew past the figures face. He finally now could see a real face. He couldn't look away; not like he wanted to. The boy's face was like a sweet song that you wanted to listen to again and again till you knew the lyrics by heart.

The face grew closer. "Are you _real?" _Pip whispered as the face came closer.

_"If you want me to be," _ The sound of the boy's voice drew Pip's attention even more than before. Finally, the space between the two was gone and the boy brushed lips with the blonde. Pip knew it was wrong, they were both boys. It was just a dream though, right? What harm could kissing a boy in a dream do? Pip fell into the kiss without further hesitation. If this were real, it would be his first kiss. To a boy. He guessed he wouldn't mind if this wasn't a dream; kissing the boy felt right. Although Pip had no idea who the boy was. Then, it clicked; the boy by the trees! This was him! Why was he dreaming of kissing him?

He didn't know; nor did he care. Pip lay limp on his bed at full mercy to whatever the boy desired to do to him. Their lips meshed and were sown together by time, never wanting it to end. Something slick and of a different taste entered Pip's mouth. Pip squirmed under the boy as the kiss grew deeper. Faster and faster the kiss became and the more Pip liked it. He let a small moan escape as the boy pulled back then back onto his lips. The boy slowly moved onto Pip's jawline, then his neck; nipping, kissing and licking in every place. Pip couldn't help but moan. Squirming every time the boy let his tongue roam his soft, milky white skin.

Pip was lost in this world of desire and he didn't know how to get out, but he didn't care; the boy's lips were soft like a cloud.

"Who are you," Pip asked, as the boy drew away from his skin. Pip let out a small whimper. The boy did not utter a word; just staired deep into Pip's eyes. His red orbs were ominously beautiful and Pip didn't want to look away. The began to get up and leave. He wondered toward the window. Pip followed the boy with his eyes, "Will you be back?" Pip murmured, unsure of why he was asking. The boy only nodded and then, disappeared out the window.

And the boy did; every night returning to Pip's room doing most of the same things. Kissing him and biting him; Pip couldn't quite grasp the point of it. He didn't mind though. It felt good. He liked it. He felt drawn to the boy, wanted to know more of him and why he was doing what he was doing.

Although Pip woke up every morning right as rain, he still felt a dreary feeling fall over him by noon. He would fall into thoughts of the boy, distracting him and keeping him from working or sleeping right.

_'Were these really dreams?'_


	2. Becoming Reality

_A/N: Thanks to anyone and everyone who favorited/followed and or commented. It means so so so much! Btw, before we get into reading here I just want to make sure that everyone knows that "aye" is pronounced like " I " or "eye" not "ey" in case anyone has had a hard time with that and not familiar with it. Okay just wanted to do that, fill free to get into it then!_

Chapter 2

Becoming Reality

A few weeks had passed and Pip continued to have these 'dreams,' as he perceived them to be. It was strange to say the least. It strange to have the same dreams, every night with that same person, who, he's still unsure is real. He can't help but think about the dreams throughout the day. He wish he knew what they meant. Was the boy trying to tell him something? Well his lips weren't moving to talk, that's for sure.

Pip touched his lips and blushed. He shook it off, shaking his head and dropping his hand, he picked up the bucket of crops. He stopped suddenly, seeing something walking toward him. His eyes widened; black hair, mahogany eyes that held an icy stare that almost burned like heat of a fire. The boy from his dreams.

_'Calm down Pip ol' chap, it's just your imagination!' _Pip thought, knelt down, hands on the bucket. The boy kept walking toward him. Pip gasped, leaving the bucket behind, he dashed through the corn field with fear stiking his heart. _'He's just my imagination; why am I running? Is it my fear of something else?' _Pip wonder, continuing his spirit through the crops. His breathing picked up as he began to get tired. The hitched breathing caught up with him and in one tumbling motion, he clasped on his arse. Eyes wide staring at the figure standing in front of him. The figure lounged to Pip's trembling form and straddled him with his hand around Pip's mouth.

"Don't scream." The boy hissed. Pip trembled and didn't know what to do, so he just sat there and hoped he wouldn't harm him. "I'm going to uncover your mouth, are you going to be quiet?" The boy asked, Pip nodded profusely. "Good." The boy released his hand from the boy's mouth. The raven haired male stood up off of Pip and helped him stand.

"Who are you?" Pip asked.

"My name is Damien." He said.

"B...but, you're not real! You were only a dream!" Pip said.

"I don't think it's possible to feel _anything _in a dream." Damien replied, referring to the kissing.

Pip began to laugh in a confused way, then he groaned, holding his head. He did a little twirl in his confusion and turned back to Damien. "What are you? Why did you come to my room in the middle of many nights t-to...kiss me?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me; or worse." Damien trailed off, picking up a piece of corn off the ground and shrugged, throwing it over his shoulder. "And as for your second question," he hummed for a moment. "I thought you were cute." He said, flashing Pip his mahogany colored eyes.

"_Cute?_" Pip said, stringing it out like yarn. Pip blushed, "But we're boys. It is a sin!" Pip said, begining to panic.

Damien chuckled, "What you call a sin I call... Hmm, lifestyle, if you will." Damien said, smirking.

"Okay, tell me who you are, right now!" Pip said, taking a step back.

Damien grumbled, closing his eyes and then he opened them. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Damien breathed out, "I'm the Son of the Devil. Damien Thorn."

Pip only stared for a moment then began a panic laugh, "So-son of the Devil? Hah...son of the...Devil." Pip quickly frowned. He began to breath heavily and then fainted.

"I warned him, didn't I?" Damien asked to himself. He shrugged, "Oh well." He picked Pip off the ground and carried him beyond the field and beyond the trees and into the forest, until he came to a small log cabin

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sometime later Pip came to with blurry vision and a headache. He sat up with a groan, holding his head and wincing at the pain. He looked around. He was in a bed, that was not his own. With a fire in the fireplace to the right and a small desk table to the left, he had no idea where he was.

"Morning sleepy head." Came a strange voice. Pip glanced around, he saw Damien walk through a doorway which he assumed was a kitchen.

"Wh-where am I?" Pip asked as Damien took a seat in the stool next to the bed.

"In my cabin." Damien answered simply. Damien held up a spoon with liquid in it. "Drink up." He said.

"What-what is that? Some kind of evil demon potion?" Pip asked, panicked.

"No, silly boy," Damien shook his head. "You read to many books." He sighed. "It's a _healing _potion for your head. So it will stop hurting."

"Why should I trust you? You probrably did something to me while I was asleep, too." Pip said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Damien clicked his tonuge, "No! I have not touched you. Now, drink this, I promise it will make you feel better." Damien smiled. Pip looked at Damien, then at the spoon, back at Damien, then the spoon again. He opened his mouth enough so the spoon could fit past his lips. Damien dipped the spoon in and then pulled it out once it was in Pip's mouth. Pip began to cough. It tasted awful.

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Pip asked, coughing more.

"Relax boy, it's supposed to taste like that." Damien said.

"I have a name." Pip said, after his coughing fit.

"What is it then?" Damien inquired.

Pip sat up straight, "It's Phillip, but most people call me Pip."

"Pip?" Damien tested the name. "Nice to meet you...Pip." Damien said.

"A pleasure, Mr. Thorn." Pip said.

"Just call me Damien." He offered, Pip nodded. "So, Pip, how old are you?" He asked, stiring the spoon in the bowl.

"I'll be sixteen in a few months, what about you?" Pip asked, grimacing as Damien brought the spoon back up to his lips. Sighing in defeat, he opened his mouth again. It didn't taste so bad this time.

"I'll be seventeen soon."

"To be quiet honest I didn't think the...Antichrist aged. Even though I still did ask." Pip said, allowing Damien to continue feeding him. Pip decided to glance up and around some more, hugging himself to keep the warmth close. "Where exactly is your cabin?" Pip asked.

"In the woods." Damien said, placing Pip's finished bowl on the side table.

"The woods! Oh my! Oh dear me! My father will gut me like a fish if he finds out I was out here, let alone, well you know." Pip said, in a bit of a panic.

"Relax. I know a special place, in which when you exit the woods, no one can and will ever notice you." Damien assured Pip. Pip sighed quietly.

"Oh, well then, I should thank you for taking me in. Thank you, I have to be leaving I'm sure Mass is soon." Pip said, starting to scoot off the bed. Damien stopped him, placing a hand to his chest and pushing him back to his place on the bed. "Uh, Dami-" Pip was cut short by Damien's lips, forcing the boy back onto the bed. With Pip resisting, Damien pushed back harder, restraining his hands to his sides. Pip groaned in protest. He quickly fell into the kiss when Damien delved his tongue inside. Moaning in delight, Damien pushed the boy back on the bed as he'd finally given in, touching his tongue to Damien's. They stayed like this for a good while. For the most part, Pip _did _enjoy it, but when he felt Damien's hand travel up his chest he pulled back with a muffled squeak. "What's the matter?" Damien asked, looming over him like he had done in what Pip thought were dreams.

"I-I um..." Pip flushed pink. "We bearly know each other and-and...we're both...boys."

"So?" Damien said, eyes locked with Pip's.

Pip froze for a moment. There was this strange surge that run through his body, just from the way Damien spoke and the way he looked at Pip. It was tone in which _didn't care _what the consequences were. And a stare filled with so much desire, it was spilling into Pip's own. Mindless he was talking, saying it was wrong, but not fully committing himself to it. And Damien was drawing closer again. Pip's eyes began to flutter as Damien got past his line of vision. Damien wasn't interested about what he was blabbering on about and Pip started to lose interest to. Those kiss rose lips were just inches away. Finally, Pip forgot what he was attempting to fight about and connected his lips with Damien's. His eyes shut instintly, delving into the kiss and the warmth of his lips. Desire made it's full way into Pip's mind, blocking any other thought that protested. He'd grown so accustomed to Damien's taste and smell, it was almost instinct the way he kissed back with a mesh of tongue, lips and saliva.

Suddenly Pip's mind became clear again, subtly pulling back and licking his lips and opening his eyes. Seeing Damien's eyes change color he gasped, watching the red go full and back to their normal mohagony color.

"You really are a demon, huh?" Pip asked.

"Aye." Damien said.

"Um, I really must be going." Pip said, sitting up. Damien flopped over him and sat on the bed. Pip picked up his hat and placed it on his head. "Do you mind showing me how to get home from here?" Pip asked, tentatively.

"'Course." Damien said, getting up and slipping his boots on. He opened the door for Pip and they walked out.

They reached to that one place Damien talked about; it was at the edge of the corn field and was completely secluded from anyone's sight. "Thank you, Damien. It was a pleasure meeting you." Pip said, smiling warmly as he turned to walk off into the corn field. Pip was suddenly stopped by a hand grasping his. He looked back, seeing Damien, he gave the boy a confused look.

"Will you come back?" He asked, tightening his his grip on the boy's hand.

Pip looked taken aback by this, eyes growing wide and jaw dropping slightly. "Well, I...you..." Pip continued to stutter and tumble over his words, thinking hard. Did he really want to? Damien was really nice. But he was also a demon. Should he risk this? Pip blushed looking at their hands intertwined; they fit perfectly together, like two halves making whole. Pip couldn't help, but feel complete. "Yes." Pip said. _Yes._

"Yes?" Damien asked. If he had a tail it would be wagging. Pip nodded. He kissed the boy's cheek, feeling the heat rise again. "I will see you then?"

Pip nodded, "Yes." That was all Pip could think to say. Damien released his hand, smiling. Pip smiled back and nodded once more. He then turned and left. Once out of sight from Damien, he began to sprint through the field. Once he had made it out he slowed down, seeing his brother, he walked over.

"Phillip!" He said, sounding quiet releaved. "I have been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been?" His brother asked.

"In the corn fields, dear brother, picking corn." Pip lied.

"Nevermind that now, father has called a meeting at the church. The town in in complete disarray!" His brother said. Pip was quiet confused, but he followed his brother nonetheless.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

In the church there was quite an uproar; the colonist shouting at the new minister saying things like: "_Both my cows have died within two days of the other! It's the devil I say! The devil!" Or "Some of the housemaids have been practicing witchcraft! I know it! I saw that Goody Jazzabell acting so odd lately!" _And plenty more.

"Attention!" Mr. Pirrup shouted, granting everyone's attention. "I know what this looks like, but I can assure you there is a reasonable explanation for all of this." He said, calmly to the crowd.

"Reasonable explanation?" Asked one of the people. "My daughter suddenly became ill, not waking since she's faintin' a week ago. Yet, she seems perfectly normal. Normal temperature and normal color! Explain that Reverend Pirrup!" The man shouted, completely outraged. The whole church began back into an uproar.

Pip watched his father sigh and pinch his nose. "Alright!" He shouted, grabbing everyone's attention again. "Alright, fine. We will hold an investigation on this 'witchcraft' business." He said. "Office Barbrady will stop by each house, throughly question everyone of the household and ask them if they have conspired with the devil." Pip tensed a little. Even though he didn't want to believe it, maybe Damien _was _the Son of the Devil. Would that be better or worse? Probably neither, but just as bad. Pip wasn't exactly the best liar. That fib he told he's brother wasn't entirely false. He was working in the field before Damien appeared.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The new reverend and Officer Barbrady traveled to all the homes, resulting in the same way. Barbrady walked up to a door and knocked three times. A boy answered the door, with a stoic expression and a nasaly, "Hello."

"Are you a witch?" Barbrady asked rather dumbly.

"No." The boy said, giving him the middle finger and slamming the door.

"Hey! Did you just give me the finger?" He asked.

"No!" The nasally voice said through the door.

"Oh." Barbrady said. "Okay!"

"Honestly, Barbrady!" Mr. Pirrup said, knocking on the door again. "Hello, son," he said when the door opened again. "Can we speak with your mother or father?"

The boy flipped the man off, saying, "No," in a nasally tone, slamming the door.

"Well, it seems he has nothing to hide!" Barbrady said. "Next house, then, reverend." He continued on.

"But, I...Barbrady!" He shouted following after the man.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Soon almost every person was interviewed, to put it lightly. Although, not throughly as promised. Now, Mr. Pirrup couldn't just leave his own family out, just because he was reverend didn't give them special treatment. Even though he knew that his children were pure as them came, he still had to.

Mr. Pirrup didn't bother with his daughter, she barley knew how to talk for a full conversation, let alone dealing with the devil, although, he kept that a secret, seeing as he'd done it to everyone else. Mr. Pirrup first talked with his eldest son, Jeremiah. He had nothing, but truth behind his words and his father could tell, the boy never lied.

Pip became nervous, he couldn't lie very well. "Phillip, why don't you tell me what you've been up to for the past few days to start off easy, Hmm?" He asked.

"Umm, well, Sir, I was working in the fields and attended church, everyday. Pretty much the same, Sir." Pip said, nervously his palms began to sweat. "Th-that's all, Sir." He stuttered. Pip's father eyed him curiously, noticing the nervous sweat under his brow.

"Alright, son. I believe you." He said, standing. Pip exhaled in relief. The rest of the day went on normally unto the night. Oddly enough, Damien _didn't _come to visit that night.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The next day, Pip became curious as to why Damien didn't come last night. So, Pip, although rather costly, went into the forest to find Damien. Pip memorized the path to Damien's cabin. Not knowing why, though; maybe it was because he promised Damien he'd come back.

Walking up to the door, he knocked three times, not knowing why. Who else would visit Damien? Nobody else knew where he was, as far as Pip knew. And also, Damien would be expecting Pip, right?

Damien opened the door looking almost surprised, "Pip, you came?" He asked.

"Yes." Pip smiled. He invited Pip inside. "You didn't visit me last night." Pip said, casually with underlining hurt, very small underlining hurt.

"Aye," Damien said.

"Well, why not?" Pip asked, taken a little off guard by his own tone.

"Y-you wanted me to?" He asked.

Pip was speechless; did he? Or was it the habit that he was used to? "Um, it's just...I'm so used to it. It was kind of...odd when you didn't come." Pip said.

"Oh," Damien said. "Is that all?"

"Excuse me?" Pip asked.

"Is that the only reason you came?"

"No." Pip said. "I promised I would, didn't I?" Pip questioned. Damien only nodded. "Damien..." Pip began as Damien began to walk away. He stopped, looking at Pip. His expression shown a little embarassment and a shy blush.

"Aye?" Damien asked.

Pip knew what he wanted to talk about, but he didn't know how to start. "I um..." He started to twirl his thumbs looking at his fingers in frustration. "I...I-I..." Pip kept staring at his fingers in a fluster of emotion.

"Pip," Damien began, grasping his chin in between his finger and thumb. Pip gasped, looking up and watched Damien close his eyes and lean in. Pip closed his eyes as well, even though this feeling for Damien confused him to know end. And Damien knew this, too. Pip was an inoccent child. Damien thought that was cute. Damien pulled back, smiling and watched as Pip whined lightly and slowly opened his eyes. "Did you want to talk about this?" Damien asked. Pip blushed, then nodded. "Are you confused?" Damien asked.

"A-aye." Pip stuttered.

"How cute." Damien whispered. Pip blushed deeply, turning a shade redder than an apple. Damien grasped the boy's hand and led him over to his bed. "Sit." Damien commanded and Pip did. Damien held his hand, smiling. "Are you afraid of me?" Damien asked.

"Wh-what? Of you? No. What you can do...Aye." Pip said, looking to their hands and smiled. "But, for reasons I can't even explain, I'm very attracted to you, even with the knowledge of what you are and who you are." Pip blushed.

"I'm not supposed to be attracted to a mortal, but, I am." Damien said.

"I'm not supposed to be attracted to boys, but I am." Pip said.

"Well, I guess we're both bending the rules." Damien smiled. Pip blushed, but turned his head away. "What's that matter?" Damien asked.

"Well, in the village today...there was a big uproar about witchcraft and everyone in town was talked to." Pip said.

"So?" Damien asked.

"I'm a terrible fibber Damien." Pip said, furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. "I don't want to slip and to make matters worse it's my father who's revrend now. I can't lie to my father." Pip said.

"I can help you. If you want me to, that is." Damien said.

"That's nice, but I'll be fine." Pip said, smiling warmly, squeezing Damien's hand tight.

_'Should I really be doing this? Damien's a demon; demon's decive mortals. He also seems unsure, but that could also just be an act. Is it really worth getting tried as a witch? I'm not sure of anything anymore.' _Pip sighed to himself, a sour expression spread across his face. He felt Damien squeeze his hand tight, catching Pip's attention.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

Pip shook his head with a smile, "I'm right chipper, Damien. Do not worry about me." Pip said, smile bright and blue eyes shining. Damien leaned in, stopped, making sure it was okay with Pip. When Pip didn't stop him further he moved in more, kissing his lips softly. Damien cupped his cheek as Pip closed his eyes. Pip never realized how enjoyable kissing could be; with any gender for that matter. Damien's lips were soft and he was gentle. Pip's face heated up when he felt Damien's tongue move past his lips. Pip squeaked as his and Damien's tonuge played around in Pip's mouth. Pip didn't even know if he was a good kisser. Damien didn't stop, so he figured he was doing alright. Damien was a good kisser, that was for sure. Then again, Pip had never kissed before. This was entirely new to him. But he certainly liked it.

Damien pulled back, lightly kissing Pip's forehead. Pip curled himself up and dug his head on Damien's shoulder, breathing in his scent of ash and brimestone. It was quite lovely. Damien thought Pip smelled fruity. Damien liked it. "I want to be with you..." Damien murmured. "Is that okay with you?" Damien asked, rubbing their lips together, gently as if to coax his decisions.

Pip pondered this for a moment. Damien...was a demon. Demon's decived mortals...or so he's read about/ heard. The devil is trouble as is the son of the devil...possibly. He didn't know; he didn't know if Damien was true. He didn't know how evil Damien truly was. If he was even evil at all. He seemed just as lost as Pip was.

But, Pip did know that he liked Damien's touch. He knew he liked the way it felt when they kissed. He knew he liked the way Damien looked at him. He knew he liked the way he felt when Damien did look at him. As if a spark started low in his stomach and his mouth became dry. His cheeks heated up. It seems in Pip's mind, or so he hoped, there were more pros than cons. And with Damien's lips inches away from his own, along with his slender arms around his waist and Pip's around his shoulders, all Pip could say before they kissed was:

_"Aye." _


	3. Closer

_A/N: I really appreciate all the fave's and reviews a bunch guys. Not just on this story but on my others too. To be honest I don't feel I deserve it; I'm not as good as some of my fave authors in this fandom, but I truly am humble for all of this. You guys make me feel like a great writer. I feel I've jumped the gun a bit this chapter, but I'm not sure what I could have put in between, so there is a bit of a time jump. About a few weeks to a month. I didn't want to, but that's how it's going to go with this chapter. Btw, for-warning, there will be a lemon in this chapter. I know, I feel it's too soon too, but again, that's the way it's going to go. I'll make it up by sticking to days instead of the time jump from now on okay guys? Thanks! Enjoy this next chapter then~_

_I will put a *, when the Lemon begins and a *, again when it ends, just incase someone doesn't want to read that part, Kay? Kay!_

_gohaangten12_

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_

Chapter 3

Closer

Things have gotten worse in the last five weeks in the village. Three people are in jail but ten have been tried so far. Mr. Pirrup thinks things were a little over done. People were throwing accusation left and right. The minister didn't like it one bit. He claimed it was and outrage! People were only doing so for petty unresolved differences.

On the other side of things, in the Pirrup household, Pip was quite content amidst all the chaos. He planned on visiting Damien ever more often as he could. He also had a gift for the young demon. He was quite pleased with the results. He traveled into the forest while his father was at the church sorting things out. He knocked on the door of Damien's small cabin house. Pip smiled when Damien opened the door. Damien leaned in and gave Pip a peck on his soft lips. He pulled back and noticed Pip's arms behind his back and ever so present smile.

"What do you have there, Pip?" Damien smiled, pointing at Pip with a knowing expression.

"I have a gift for you." Pip said. "May I come in?" He asked. Damien stepped aside and granted Pip access. Pip came in and stood in Damien small living area. His face turned slightly pink with anticipation as he began to speak again. "Close your eyes." Damien humored Pip by closing his eyes. They've gotten quite fond of each other in the last few weeks-almost a whole month- and Damien never felt more comfortable around anyone. It felt good. Damien felt Pip plop something on his head and on instinct, opened his eyes. He saw Pip's cheeky grinning face with hands clasped just below his chin. He seemed very amused and Damien was quite confused about what was so amusing. "A hat," Pip whispered. Damien's facial expression went from confused to intrigued. He looked up, then grabbed the hat off the top of his head.

He looked at it in his hands. It was black, matching most of what he wore, it had a buckle and in the middle was red. "It's getting colder out and I just thought you'd like something to keep your head warm." Pip said, smiling.

"Thanks, Pip," Damien mumbled. He put it back on top of his head. He then leaned forward, Pip drew in a sharp breath. Pip always got a tad nervous whenever Damien tried to kiss him. He guessed it was because he was not used to getting kissed around every turn. Damien connected their lips and Pip clenched his eyes shut. He enjoyed the kisses of course. He was still not quite used to a lot of things, he he were to be quite honest. The subtle, but casual butt grabs were new. Pip squeaked as he does so. Face flushed and face shocked. Pop has told Damien not to do that, but Damien said he liked how cute he looked flushed and embarassed. Which only made him more flushed and embarrassed. And in which Damien insisted was even _cuter. _

"You're welcome, Damien!" Pip said, cheerfully, pulling away subtly. Pip folded his arms in front of himself and smiled cheekily at Damien. "What adventure should we pursue today, then?" Pip asked, twirling around and walking more into the room.

"I had an idea," Damien said, scratching his chin.

"And?" Pip pushed, still smiling ever so brightly.

"Come with me," Damien said, out stretching his arm for Pip grab. Damien dragged Pip along outside to the creek a few miles behind his home, further into the woods. Pip felt scared being so far out, but then he looked to Damien and as if in slow motion, the sun shimmered of the demons pale skin and Pip felt almost floating as Damien turned to gaze back at him in wonderment. Pip didn't feel so afriad with Damien, which was the most peculiarist thing. Pip felt warm and fuzzy. He could feel his cheeks heat up as they continued down the creek. The creek opened up into what was like a pond. In this here pond was the waters end destination. Pip staired at the shimmering water before him. The water sparkled as the creek flowed into it. Pip could only image how deep it was.

"It's beautiful," Pip murmured as they stopped.

"I come here to think." Damien said. "The water calms me in wondrous ways." Damien said reminiscing of those times. "If I'm not at my cabin you can most often find me here." Pip smiled as he saw the fish swim around. "We should go in." Damien said.

" 'Ye must be out of your bloody mind Damien! It's dear near winter." Pip said, quite shocked.

"Warmer than most days." Damien said, beging to strip down to his skivvies. Pip turned around as Damien did. "Oh, come on," Damien pushed.

"It's cold!" Pip complained. Pip heard Damien splash about the water.

"The water's fine!" Damien said, jumping in, splashing Pip in the process. Pip screeched and rushed forward. Now he was all wet.

"Thank you," Pip said, sarcastically.

"Come on, Pipsqueak, the water isn't that bad."

_'Pipsqueak?!' _Pip thought. _'Oh dear...'_

"I'd rather not!" Pip said, wringing out his hat.

"Please," Damien persisted.

Pip sighed, "Fine, but you should know, I can't swim." Pip blushed, placing his hat a fair distance from the splash zone.

"Just hang on to me. I'll keep you safe," Damien said, smiling. Pip nodded and swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath he pulled the shirt over his torso and over his head. He was rather frail, Damien noted. Pip did eat all three meals a day; he worked fields so much he worked it all off and it seemed like he ate very little. He folded the shirt and put it under the hat, next he shed his boots and shly started to pull off his trousers. Pip was flushed pink and covered himself; partly from the cold, partly because he was so exposed.

Pip tiptoed in and Damien grabbed a hold of his waist. Pip squeaked, the water was cold. Pip clung to Damien; he was oddly and ominously warm. He dared not to look at him. He felt very shy about nakedness, even if he wasn't completed naked. Skin that was usually covered shouldn't be seen by other people but themselves in Pip's opinion. Pip felt butterflies swirl in his stomach; from Damien holding him so close and how cold that darn water was. He pressed closer to Damien to steal his warmth.

_'This is crazy!' _Pip thought. _'This water is so cold!' _Pip shivered, nearly biting his nails into Damien's flesh.

"It's not _that _cold." Damien said. "Although," Damien purred. "I do love how close you are." Pip closed his eyes as he felt Damien's arms tighten and a strange feeling running up his spine. "If you are that cold, we can go back to my cabin and then warm up next to the fire and have some soup." That sounded good to Pip so, he nodded.

"Aye, Damien." Pip chattered, eyes still shut tight.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Soon they left then; Damien had wrapped Pip up in a nice warm blanket. The boy shire hoped he didn't make Pip catch a cold. Damien wrapped his arms around Pip and he flushed. Damien kissed his forehead and tried to warm him up.

"Sorry," Damien murmured. "That was a bad idea."

Pip shook, "Nnn, I had fun Damien, really." Damien pulled the blanket tighter around the shivering blonde and continued to rub his back and shoulders to get him warm.

"Sometimes I forget I'm not human." Damien says. "And, I forget you are. My body is different than yours and can heat up faster." Pip sometimes forgot too. Damien was a dangerous creature. But, was almost human. Damien wasn't a monster, he was a person; demon or not. Pip began to feel warmer as Damien pressed Pip against himself. Soon Pip's breathing evened out and he fell asleep on Damien in front of the fire. He was exhausted.

Hours later, Pip woke up on Damien's bed. He was so nice and warm he didn't even notice Damien next to him. He looked so cute, Pip decided. He was so peaceful when he was asleep. Pip couldn't help but smile. Damien was also so warm he had to cuddle closer to him. He felt Damien's arm around him pulling him close too. Pip flushed, he was now nose to nose with the almighty antichrist. He wasn't all that scary in a honesty. A little bold to say the least of things. He watched Damien's dark eyes flutter open and he smiled at Pip, who in turned looked very shy.

"Did you sleep alright?" He asked, brushing the blonde's lips with his own.

"Wonderfully," Pip murmured. "Oh, my goodness, it's so warm and comfy I could stay forever."

_'Please.' _Damien thought.

Damien leaned forward, pecking Pip's lips, taking over the smaller boys mouth. Pip let him. It was strange, kissing like this wasn't normal to him and yet, he felt like he could do it for hours without coming up for air. Damien pulled back, a thought wondering his mind. He cupped Pip's cheek and he shyly looked away.

"Pip..." He whispered.

"Aye."

"Do you know...what sex is?" The boy asked and Pip turned red in the face.

"Well-I-um.." Pip stammered. He obviously did. He was afraid to answer. It was embarrassing. He had recently, last year, told how babies were made, as he became of the age to Marry. A rather unpleasant talk between his mother, father and brother. "A-aye." He replied.

"Do you?" Damien asked, because that was answered quite nervously. Pip shook his head with a flushed expression. "Good." Damien said.

"Forgive m-me for assume such, but Damien, we're two boys..how..." He trailed off, having no idea how to ask and no intention of finishing his sentence.

"It's easy Pip," Damien said, startling the Brit. "Well, it's not easy easy...easy to explain..."

"But, Damien, we're boys!" Pip said, again with the evident panic.

"Pip, it doesn't matter! If you are in love it shouldn't matter..."

"Love?" Pip asked.

"Of course."

"You love me Damien...?" Pip asked, face flushed with anticipation.

"Yes, I love you." Damien said, softly. "Do you love me?"

Pip didn't know how to answer; he'd known Damien for barely a month, and Damien already loved him. It was too soon for Pip to know for sure, but he did feel..._something _for Damien. It was big too. Was that love? "I-I um..I don't know." Pip felt nervous and felt like he was hurting him. Pip didn't want to hurt him. But, he was so confused. He didn't know what to do. He felt like crying. "I don't know..." Pip repeated, voice shaken. Damien stayed the same. He didn't expect for Pip to recuperate with the like. But, he didn't mean to start this. He didn't mean to make Pip feel bad if he didn't repeat his feelings. Pip felt shaken; he didn't know how to be with Damien now or even in his own body.

"I didn't mean to..." Damien trailed off, notice Pip's flushed face. He saw the tears; he saw the confusing. "I didn't mean to make you feel bad...you don't have to say it back...it was to soon I'm sorry." Damien said, trying to think of something that could make him feel better. "Don't force yourself...please."

"I feel out of sorts, though." Pip said. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"You couldn't hurt me."

"Alright, but..." Pip clenched the fabric. "I'm sorry.." Pip said.

"Don't be, I won't push you into this." Damien insisted, but Pip still felt bad. He wouldn't look at Damien. He fiddled with the bedding beneath them. "Pip, I said, you don't." Damien repeated.

"But, don't two people have t-to be in love to make love?" Pip asked. Damien looked at Pip, but Pip wouldn't look at him. "That's what I was told it was called... Was to make love..." Pip said. Damien smiled and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. He kissed his forehead and his cheeks and finally his lips.

"It's alright." Damien said, intrigued by the fact that Pip was interested in doing this with him in some way. "Do you want to try then?" He whispered.

"But.." Pip said.

"What do you believe?" Damien asked. Pip fidgeted. His flushed face was everywhere, but looking at Damien.

"I believe that...I do." Pip said, quietly.

"You do what?"

"I love you..." He murmured. Damien was elated.

"I love you..." Damien whispered, inches from Pip's face. "Let's make love then." Damien said. Pip let out a squeak as he said it. "It's alright." Damien assured. "I assume it's your first time so, I'll be easy, promise." Damien smiled. Pip smiled slightly as well. Damien sat up and lent down close to Pip's face and connected their lips. Pip could only image what this would be like.

Everything was perfect at that moment. Damien and Pip were together and kissing, making sounds in sync. Pip made more of a soft squeaking sound. Pip felt Damien's body heat encompass him and felt Damien hover over him. This felt weird. He'd never felt Damien be so rough while he was kissing Pip. His tongue was rough and skilled; bold and silk. Pip felt the need for air; Damien and him never kissed like this before, he was literally taking his breath away. Pip pulled away, blushing profusely. Damien smirked above him and kissed his nose, cheeks and forehead. Pip felt warm. He wanted to remove something off his body. Just as if Damien was reading his thoughts he, whilst panting, unbuttoned Pip's top, slowly and with a small hint of grace. Damien pulled off his shirt and Pip blushed, hiding his eyes through his hair from Damien. Damien smiled and chuckled, lightly. Pip squeaked quietly.

"You're so cute." Damien murmured. Pip hid his pink flushed face. Damien crawled up and kissed the skin he could reach from around his hands. "No need to be shy Pip."

"It's embarrassing," Pip said from behind his hands.

"It'll get better, I promise." Damien said, grabbing and holding at his hands. "Now, let me see your face,...please?" Damien asked, and Pip's grip loosened and he let Damien move his hands. "There, now you can see me too." Damien smiled. Pip flushed harder. "Are you ready to start?" Damien asked, rubbing his thumb over one of Pip's cheeks.

"Aye, Damien." Pip said with a nod.

Damien kissed Pip's forehead, "Okay." Damien then proceeded to strip him of his shirt. "If you don't want to, you can tell me to stop," Damien said, burning his hand up and down Pip's chest and over his pert nipples. "I will, if you ask me to." Pip nodded, acknowledging Damien's every word.

Pip watched Damien touch every inch of His chest. His fingers were warm and soft. They felt good on his chilled skin. Pip's face brightened. His fingers felt so good, welcoming almost. Just as Pip had gotten used to the feeling another feeling introduced itself. Pip squeaked as Damien's got mouth engulfed his right nipple. This was so embarrassing. Pip tried to hide his moans and squeals. Damien rolled his tongue over the pink mound. He ran his teeth over it as well, making Pip arch and breath out a moan into his hand.

"Let me hear you," Damien said, grabbing Pip's hand and pulling it away. "Your little sounds are beautiful, don't conceal them, please." Damien said. Damien breathed out on to Pip nipple causing Pip to squeak out a moan. "Feel good?" Damien asked. Pip nodded and let out little moans as Damien continued, before moving to the left one.

Pip rocked his hips back and forth, finding that it felt good in the strangest of ways. He wanted to be touched there; to make the hurt and aching feeling in between his legs go away. Soon, Damien did the same and ground his hips down onto Pip's, rubbing their crotches together.

Pip breathed a moan, "Damien...please... I need..." Pip could produce words to say what he wanted. He felt embarrassed and shy to ask Damien to touch him there. He's never even touch himself there. It was very foreign.

"What do want Pip; you can tell me." Damien said.

"Touch me..." He mumbled with a flushed face.

"You're going to have to be more specific, Love." Damien said, teasingly. Pip flushed.

"Take my trousers off..." Pip's face was bright red and everything around him seemed a lot cooler to his wa body. "...and touch me." Pip's voice trembled, Damien made him so vulnerable. He felt weak and helpless.

Damien did what the boy asked and removed his pants. Pip looked away as then his underwear was removed. He was fully exposed and his whole body was a flushed pink.

He felt very shy about nakedness.

"What would you like?" Damien asked as if giving him an option but didn't know what they were.

"I-I don't know..." Pip said, nervously pulling his hands up to his face. Damien nodded, acknowledge mg that fact that Pip was a virgin and had never experienced such a thing.

"I'll take it slow.." Damien said, reaching down and taking it in his hand. Pip gasped, Damien touch was light and it felt so good. He wanted more. Damien moved his hand slowly, back and forth up and down the shaft. Base to tip. Pip closed his eyes in complete ecstasy, letting little moans and gasps escape his pink lips. "Feel good?" Damien asked again, seeing Pip's expression. Pip couldn't find words, so he just nodded, his head bobbing slowly back and forth.

"So..good." He choked.

"Keep going?" Damien asked.

Pip nodded, "Yes..." He gasped. "D-don't stop." Pip pleaded as Damien's hand moved faster.

"How about...this?" Damien asked, kissing up Pip's shafted.

Pip gasped, "No! Wait, Damien, that's dirty!"

"Hmm?" Damien hummed.

"It's dirty.." Pip repeated, holding a hand to his mouth.

"Do you not want me too?" Damien asked. "Did it not feel good."

"No, it felt wonderful...it's just...dirty and sinful." Pip said, face turning redder.

"Pip, how many times do we have to go over this...I am the son of sin." Damien laughed. "Okay, if you don't want me to I wo-"

"No! I mean...um..you can keep going.." Pip's face couldn't possible get any redder. Damien smiled.

"As you wish, then." Damien said, kissing Pip's forehead. He lent back down, he gently licked the tip, causing Pip to whimper. It was strange, Pip had never felt a sensation like it. He wanted more, but didn't know how to voice his desires. That and he felt embarrassed to admit he liked it.

Damien continued to licked up and down thrice and then, wrapped his lips around Pip's length causing Pip to gasp. Pip took a glance at the demon sucking on his nether regions. Catching Damien's glance in return, he looked up; he hadn't expected him to be looking right at him. "D-don't look at me.." Pip whimpered.

Damien chuckled, causing a sensation to run down his shaft. "But you're so cute." Damien said, smirking. Pip squeaked and huffed, both embarrassed and full of want. Damien continued, making Pip squirm and let out sheltered whimpers and moans. He felt keeping his mouth shut would cause him less of an embarrassment, but he was squeaking so much, he didn't think he could keep them contained for much longer. Pip huffed and was sure he was red as a beet.

"Damien," he couldn't help but let that one slip through, feeling something build in his lower stomach, causing him to roll his hips and squirm even more. It got worse as Damien swirled his tongue over every inch of him. He made little humming noises that only seemed to make it worse and Pip was spiraling out of control, he felt dizzy; his head was spinning. "Damien...ah I- Ah, I can't- ahah-" before Pip even knew what was happening, he felt this crippling pleasure fall over him and arched up, crying out and reach down for Damien or anything really. He didn't know what it was, but it felt so good; he wanted it to happen again. He felt so good but, at the same time really embarrassed. Pip was huffing and starting to settle down. As quickly as it happened, it ended. Only when Damien crawled up to his face did the embarrassment wash over him. He had realized what he'd done and was immediately in a panic. "Oh, Damien, I'm sorry, I didn't expect that to happen...I'm sorry...I'm sorry...!" Pip started to tear up again and to be completely honest, it wasn't his fault. He'd never done anything like this. He was a good boy; a pure one at that. Pleasure was a foreign language to him.

"No no no, Pip, it's okay. You did what you were supposed to do, it's alright.." Damien soothed, brushing his hair out of his face. "Don't cry." Damien wiped the tears from his eyes. "Did it feel good?" Damien asked.

Pip nodded, "I-it felt wonderful..."

"Then, don't be sorry," Damien smiled.

"I um..." Pip mumbled.

"Aye?" Damien asked.

"I...can I..um..." Pip mumbled, turning pink. Damien turned pink as well, already knowing without even asking what Pip wanted. "Can...too?" Pip asked.

"You...want to?" Damien asked, flushing.

"I want to make you...feel good too..." Pip smiled slightly, blushing.

"Uh...okay," Damien said. "You don't have to, though." Damien said.

"I want to!" Pip bit his lip and stared innocently Damien. "Can I?" His blue eyes glimmered and shown a hint of lust. Damien nodded. He removed his pants and undergarments. Pip blushed shyly, avoiding any eye contact from Damien. "Please, don't look at me; it-it's embarrassing." Pip squirm and crawled up to Damien's middle. Pip blushed, looking at Damien's erect penis. "Okay..." Pip whispered to himself.

_'Just like Damien did,'_ he thought, shyly, taking hold of it and licking the tip. Damien made a small noise that he hoped Pip hadn't heard, but had. He licked and swirled his tongue a bit more before wrapping his lips around Damien's length.

"Fuck," Damien breathed. "Your mouth is so warm." He murmured, putting his hand on his head and gently brushing his fingers through his hair. Pip continued swirling and slurping, shut his eyes as he tried to take more in. "Don't take...in...more than you can h-handle." Damien said, continuing his ministrations atop his head. The more Damien did that the faster Pip went. Damien pulled his long blonde hair behind his ear. "Look at me..." Damien moaned. Pip moaned in protest, which only increased Damien's pleasure. "Come on, one quick look?" Damien asked, best he could. Pip continued, mowing it over. He finally decided to; eyebrows furrowed and blue staring up at Damien's. Pip whined as of more protest and closed his eyes. Damien huffed and Pip figured he was doing a good job. He worked his mouth faster and hollowed his cheeks to suck harder and suddenly, Damien pulled Pip up and away from his throbbing penis. "Stop," Damien moaned.

"What?!" Pip asked, in a panic that he might have done something wrong.

"It's fine," Damien said. "I just wanted to hold out," Damien said. Pip nodded. "Now, would you mind putting that mouth to work again?" Damien said, holding up three fingers.

"First can you tell me what you are going to do?" Pip asked, shyly, blushing and looking away.

"In order for two men to have...sex...um...one has to...Uh take his penis in the others ass."

"In my arse!" Pip asked/shouted. "That would hurt Damien, it's impossible!" Damien shook his head.

"That's why I'm asking for you to suck on my fingers, so I can make room." Pip blushed and squirmed, unsure of all this.

"Will you be gently?" Pip asked.

Damien smiled and nodded, "Of course I will." Damien held his face with one hand, pulling the Brit in for a short kiss. "I love you."

"I love you," Pip repeated and then nodded. Pip opened his mouth and allowed Damien to put his fingers in. He made sure to lather each finger thoroughly. He took care of each individually. Once Damien thought they were wet enough and pulled them out.

Damien smiled and kissed Pip's forehead, "Lay down on your stomach for me, Love?" Damien asked and Pip did as asked. "Now, just put your knees up...perfect." Damien smiled. "Now this may hurt, but I'll just add one at a time okay?"

"Aye," Pip said, making himself comfortable. He felt Damien rub a finger at his hole and squeak, twitching an eye closed and began to shake a little.

"You okay?" Damien asked. "Did you need me to slow down?" Pip glanced back at Damien over his shoulder, taking in a few shallow breaths. His face was red and Damien swore he could see tears in his eyes. Were those fresh tears or were those left over from last time? He didn't know, but he still felt a twinge of guilt collapse in his chest.

"I-I'm fine..." Pip stuttered, smiling a little to make his statement stand.

Damien nodded, "Okay." He leaned over and kissed Pip's forehead. He slowly inserted one slim finger, earning a squeak out of Pip and he grimaced. "I'm sorry...how does that feel?" He asked.

"A little odd..." Pip said, grabbing a hold of a pillow. It was soft and feathery. Pip would sure be thankful that it was there later.

"C-can...can I move it?" Damien asked.

"If you must..." Pip trailed off, burying his face in the pillow. "G-go ahead..." Damien's finger wiggled around inside him. He moved his finger in an out causing Pip to pant and make small uncomfortable noises.

"You okay?" Damien breathed, stopping his finger.

"Just fine," Pip said, sounding...eager was it? Or was anxiousness. Damien didn't think even Pip could decide. Damien nodded, continuing moving his finger. Pip made a few small groans, nodding his head to let Damien know to continue. His groans turned to pants and moans; biting his lip, trying to contain them all, but there were to many. Then, Damien added a second finger and Pip squirmed. Pip couldn't tell if it felt good or uncomfortable. Damien moved his fingers a little faster, getting Pip used to the speed. Pip was doing his best to keep his mouth shut, but a few moans escaped.

"Don't hold them in...let me hear you.." Damien said, kissing his back. Suddenly, Damien hit something inside Pip because Pip through his head back with a cry and a gasp; clenching the sheets tightly in his grip.

"What was th-that?" Pip asked, shaking; wanting it again. "Do it again, pl-please." Damien did, thrusting his finger harder and striking it with more force than squirmed and moaned as pleasure swept his body. Damien wiggled his fingers inside and Pip could feel each individual movement. Pip began mumbling to himself out of what felt like frustration; it felt so good, but it was getting him no where. Damien's fingers began to slow and pulled them out. Pip let out a gasp and a few pants along with it as Damien's fingers left his body. Pip turned toward Damien. Did he do something wrong? "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Damien shook his head. "Are you ready?" Damien asked.

Pip nodded, "I-I suppose so."

"Okay," Damien said, leaning in to kissing his lips. "There are two ways we can do this, one: is the way you just were; on your stomach or two: on your back, facing me." Pip nodded, thinking. "If it makes your decision any easier, the first way makes it easier, but the second you can hold on to me. Which ever you pick will be fine." Damien said. Pip nodded again.

"I-I want the second way, then," Pip said, biting his lip.

"Okay, are you sure," Damien asked. Pip nodded. "Alright lay down. In order for use to do this...you'll need to hold your legs up for me..okay?" Pip pulled his legs up, cupping the bend of his knees, exposing his ass to Damien. Pip blushed. "Okay," Damien said. "Are you ready?" Pip only nodded, unable to form words at the moment. "Okay," Damien said again. He quickly, rubbed himself with the pre-cum on his tip, rubbing it gently onto Pip's hole.

"I'm scared," Pip suddenly voiced.

Damien looked up from what he was doing, "It's okay to be scared; just know that things will work out in the end...okay?" Pip nodded. Damien stole one last glance and slowly pushed in. Pip groaned, clenched up; shaking. "Don't do that!" Damien said. Pip looked up, tears in his eyes. "It'll hurt much worse if you do that; just...try and relax...can you do that for me?" Damien asked. Pip took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. Then he nodded. Damien nodded back, "Do you need me to wait?" Damien asked. "I'll go when _you're _ready." Damien said. Pip nodded in acknowledgement. He took a few deep breaths in and out. Damien didn't know how much longer he could hold, but he would; he didn't want to hurt Pip.

Pip a few more breaths, "Okay, you can move..." Pip granted. Damien nodded, crawling up and kissing his forehead.

"I'll take it slow...promise," Damien smiled. Pip whimpered and nodded. He slowly pushed in, as he said. Pip whimpered, causing Damien to stop. Pip adjusted and nodded, looking Damien in the eyes. Damien nodded back and continued. Within the next minute he was fully inside of Pip. He breathed heavy, trying to adjust to such a foreign object.

"You...can move..." Pip panted, waiting to see what Damien was going to do next. He pulled out, slow, hearing Pip whimper. He pushed back in slow and Pip gasped. The skin between them was slick but not slick enough. There was still a ton of pain, but the first one felt good; he wanted Damien to do it again. Pip's legs fell around Damien's waist. Damien kept moving with Pip groaning and grunting; moaning and mewling. With each movement of Damien's hips, Pip's legs constricted more around his waist, as if to push him in more. Damien kept moving and Pip couldn't help but feel a build. "Faster!" Pip gasped. Pip's arms laced around Damien's neck as if to brace for impact. "Damien! Ah!" Damien continued to compile. Pip arms tightened around Damien's neck, clinging on to his hair and back for dear life. Pip clenched his eyes shut tight and mouth open wide. Pip couldn't tell if he was making sounds or if they were mixing with the creak of the bed, the slapping of skin and Damien's moaning. Pip could come to all three, but he wasn't as close as he thought. That building feeling would come and go in an instant. He wanted it to stay and to last forever. He could feel Damien slow down and began to pull out.

"No wait!" Pip said. "Don't pull out!"

"What? You want me to inside?" Damien panted.

"Yes!" Pip gasped. And Damien couldn't hold back after hearing Pip gasp. He exploded inside of Pip and right up against his prostate and that building feeling overloaded inside of Pip and he also reached his peak. "Ah! Damien! It's so hot! It feels so good!" He spilled over, arching his back and crying out. Pip's legs tightened around Damien's waist to keep him inside. Damien's lower half was flush against Pip's. Pip panted and fell back on the bed. His eyes closed and his arms lay weakly at the sides of his head. His chest rose and fell sexily in big huffs.

Damien begun to come down too. He leaned up on Pip and whispered, "I love you." Pip smiled and murmured something of the same thing. He felt Damien take his lips over his in a deep, passionate kiss. Their lips and tongue tangled in one another in a wet lazy, but loving kiss. Pip's hand reached up and cupped his cheek, to keep the kiss going and to pull him closer.

_Closer._

Damien soon leaned back up and started to pull out. Pip made small sounds and closed one of his eyes shut as Damien finished pulling himself out. Cum followed suit, spilling out of him like tipping a cup of water.

"Let me clean you up." Damien offered. Pip nodded and eyes fell closed. He reopened them at the sensation of a cold rag at his bum. Pip hummed and bit his lip. He made a small whimper as Damien put pressure on it. "I'm sorry. Does it hurt?" Pip bit his lip and nodded. "Aye, I'm sorry, I should of mentioned the pain after. Forgive me?" Damien asked, offering a smile.

"Aye." Pip assured. "The pain was worth it. I love you."

"No pain should be worth anything, to be honest. Not your pain, anyway." Damien said. Pip sent Damien a loving gaze. If he wasn't sure about Damien then, he was for sure now. Damien would never hurt him. He truly loved him. And did not care one bit of who Damien was or what he was.

He loved this guy.

"Sleep, please. You look tired." Damien kissed his forehead and covered him up. "I love you." Pip blushed.

"I love you too."

_'I love you so much.'_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Soon came morning and Pip fluttered his eyes open. The fear of being gone for a whole day and not seen once since then, filled him but rather subtly. He did not show his worry, but he knew he'd be in big trouble. If caught, that is. Mass was soon and he had to leave quickly. He soon came to realize Damien wasn't with him. He was only still in his underwear, but couldn't find the rest of his clothes. He sure hoped to find Damien.

A small sound was heard from outside the cabin and Pip say up. "Damien?" Pip called. Pip waited a few more minutes till the door was pushed open. It was Damien. Pip sighed of relief. The raven haired demon boy smiled to his partner. He slipped his boots off, then came over to Pip and handed him his clothes whilst kissing his forehead.

"I washed your clothes." Damien said, blatantly. "I assumed you'd be in a rush to leave for..." Damien paused and squirmed a bit. "...mass." Damien said, slowly. Pip sat up more and wrapped his arms around Damien's broad shoulders . He rubbed their faces together and relaxed his head on Damien's shoulder. "I love you." Damien whispered. Pip could feel his heartbeat pick up a tiny bit in his chest and face grow warm.

"I love you," Pip giggled, poking his nose playfully. "I really wish I could stay longer." Pip then frowned.

"Visit me when you can, not when it's convenient for me." Damien said. Pip hugged Damien close in a tight hug. Damien's arms came 'round his waist. Damien pulled their faces together in a sweet kiss. Just lips and tongue and a whole lot of love. Pip pulled from the kiss, albeit reluctantly.

"I have to get dressed," Pip frowned. Damien laced his face with his fingers, kissing him once more. Pip now understands that feeling of never wanting to let go; to be with that person you love all the time. "I'll do my best to visit after service. I promise, Love." Pip said, a smile on his face. Damien smiled along with him. Pip bounced off the bed and went to dress.

As Pip pulled up his pants Damien began to wonder, "Won't people be suspicious about you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Damien asked.

Pip buttoned up his shirt, popping each button inside the appropriate hole. "I'm sure it will be fine Damien. Besides I can change later." Pip finishing up putting his boots on and placed his hat atop his head. Damien smiled, taking his boyfriend's face in his hands and kissing his lips. Pip giggled and moaned lightly, pulling away. "I have to go, but I will surely seeing you before the day is done!" Pip announced, happily.

"Sure." Damien said, kissing Pip again. "I love you."

"I love you too," Pip blushed, and smiled. He opened the door, blowing Damien a kiss and then a wave. Damien playfully caught it and held hit close to his heart. Pip giggled as Damien blew him one. He caught it just the same. He opened the door and then turned back to steal one last glance. Damien smiled his way and Pip returned the gesture. He went outside and closed the door. He sighed to himself.

_'Damien's...mine...'_ Pip let the thought marinate in his mind for a moment. He flushed and shook himself off. He then went off in a dead sprint through the forest. He breathed in a huff and unevenness. He soon made it to the edge and began to walk. He brought his breathing back to normal and existed the corn field.

"Phillip!" Pip jumped and gasped, whrilling around to see his brother. "Where have you been! Nobody saw you last night! What happen to you?!" Jeremiah shouted, nearly livid.

"Brother...I was...in the corn field late last night and didn't get to bed until very very late last night." Pip quickly lied.

"And this morning?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I took a walk. I am completely refreshed!" Pip smiled.

"Phillip, you and I both know you are not a very good liar.." Pip let out an exaggerated sigh. He told his brother everything, in all honesty. He could not keep this from his brother, no matter how bad he would react.

"Okay, I will tell you. But after Mass, wait till then." Pip said. His brother nodded and they went off to morning Mass.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Mass lasted longer than expected. It less became about worshipping to the Lord, but more about the hunt for witches. Pip had never have been more bored. He wanted to see Damien, so very desperately. He missed the way he smiled, the his hair smelled, how his fingertips gently grazed his bare skin. The way his eyes looked when filled with lust for Pip's love. Pip felt his heartbeat speed up and his breath hitch. He flushed and looked around. He would do _anything _to see Damien right now.

Soon after, Pip was about ready to bolt for the woods, but then he remember what he needed to tell his brother.

"This needs to be shared in private," Pip began. "While mother, father and Grace are still away we shall speak inside the house." Pip said, walking his brother inside. They say at the table and Pip immediately felt uncomfortable. "Okay, brother, what I'm about to tell you, may shock you. You may not even believe me or you might and shun me."

"What ever it is Phillip, I promise not to shun you. I am your older brother, I am sworn to protect you." Jeremiah said. Pip nodded, trying to muster up the courage to speak. What was he supposed to say? How would his brother react? He said he wouldn't shun but, he has no idea what he was about to tell him.

Pip took a deep breath, "The...reason for my absence lately is because...I've been seeing someone..." He starts off slow.

Jeremiah just stares. He then smiled, "Is that all?" He chuckled. "All this because of some girl?"

Pip's eyes open wide, "No wait, brother, you're not understanding." Pip says.

"Oh, I completely understand. You're in love." He laughed.

Pip closes his mouth. Well, he got one part right. Pip drops his head, "Y-you're half right."

"Huh?" Jeremiah tilt his head.

"I am in love, but not...with a girl." Pip sighed.

"I'm sorry...I don't understand." He said.

Pip lowered his head more, and hid his eyes, "I'm in love...with...a boy." Pip said, began to shake as he heard his brother shuffle in his place. He felt arms wrap around him. His eyes grew wide. What was happening? Was his brother still confused? What was going on? "Jeremi-"

"I'm your brother, Phillip." He stated. "I love you no matter what."

Pip sighed, "You say that now, but..." He pulls his brother in front of himself. "You still aren't understanding. The boy I'm in love with is..." Pip took a deep breath. "Is..." Pip sighed, unable to bring himself to say it. "He says he is the..." Pip swallowed any doubt he had in four words, "Son of the Devil." Jeremiah stood silent. His eyes were wide. Pip avoided eye contacted from his brother.

_'What have I done.' _Pip thought. He had no idea what to do from here. His brother now knew he was seeing the son of the devil. It was something he took into consideration when he first started to speak.

Everything just might fall apart at this very moment.

_Crumble._

_Crumble._

_**Crumble**__._

_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

_A/N: Cliffhangers; I love thee. Hahahahah _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
